


A Man Must Bow To His Creator

by Recollectables



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Extra Mutations, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Enemies, F/M, Faked Death, Friends to Enemies, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapping, M/M, Mary Jane Just Wanted To Help, Norman Osborn is Creepy, Peter Parker is a spider, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recollectables/pseuds/Recollectables
Summary: Peter is overtaken by pain as he starts mutating again, so MJ brings him to their local rich friend, who's dad has his own doctor.





	A Man Must Bow To His Creator

Peter’s eyes flew open as he awoke with a start before allowing them to squeeze shut once more as he curled in on himself. Pain was shooting through his body faster than he could process it. In his state of shock, it was hard to differentiate what was the worst part of the situation was. Not only was he in overwhelming pain, but everything was quiet. His spider sense wasn’t ringing in his ears, and he couldn’t do much more than wonder why. Surely, he was dying. What else could it possibly be? He was going to die curled up in his bed in Hello Kitty Pajama pants, and an ‘Ask me about my feminist agenda’ T-shirt. 

It would truly be a way to go, but why? What was happening to him? What had caused it? Who coulda twenty-one year old possibly pissed off so bad to deserve just a painful way out? He could feel his chest heaving, and opening his eyes he could see MJ in the doorway with a look of horror written clear across her face. She rushed forward with her hands out, and Peter suspected she meant to bring him into her arms. To comfort him. But his vision was already blurry by the time he pinpointed her and his conciseness had slipped away before he could feel her sweet embrace.

Peter sat stock still when he returned to conciseness, refusing to move a muscle that might awaken the pain that’d assaulted him during his most recent memory. Then he noticed a beeping. Then distant footsteps. Then he realized he could hear again. He was no longer confined to the white silence. That fact alone gave him enough courage to open his eyes only to be blinded seconds later. A groan escaped his mouth as he brought his hands to shield his eyes while trying to find the source of the dreaded light. Taking in the room in he decided it was the lights paired with the white walls the made everything so hard to look at. Flipping the light switch would be his first course of action then. 

His limbs screamed as he moved to stand, but it was bearable. It was a sore feeling that he’d felt before particularly after a bad fight as Spiderman or a visit from flash while the other felt like being the living terror in Peter’s life. He stumbled to the wall closest to the door using a nearby chair to balance himself. The room was basked in darkness in under second and only then did Peter let himself fall into the comfort of the chair, holding his head in his hands and willing his already forming headache away.

The door was opening not too long after, and Peter all but hissed as the light surrounded him so soon after he’d worked so hard in banishing it. There was a click of shoes entering, and a chuckle in response. Though he assumed they understood what he meant with his small outburst because once the individual was inside the light was shut out rather quickly. Peter sighed in relief, turning his gaze upwards as he moved to assess the newcomer. It was a tall older man that didn’t process as Harry’s father, Norman Osborn, in his thoughts until moments later. “Mister Osborn!” His voice came out higher than he would’ve liked, but Norman seemed to find it amusing, so he didn’t think much about it. Like the sight of the other has put his mind on jump start he suddenly became much more aware of his surroundings. 

This man was the Green Goblin. The man who terrorized the city just to get to Spiderman. Thankfully, however, he didn’t know that Spiderman was the lanky geek peter parker. The same Peter Parker he treated like a son. “Well, you seem to be in a better state than you were when Mary Jane brought you, Peter. you slept for a long time, and I have to admit we were we were going to lose you, but you seem to heal” he paused for a moment, taking a pill bottle out of a pocket on his blazer. “Abnormally fast. Nonetheless, I figured you’d still feel some of the effects when you awoke, so I made sure to bring you some Ibuprofen once I was alerted you were awake.” 

Peter took the bottle graciously, popping four of the small pills into his mouth. “Thank you, Mister Osborn!” He handed the bottled back to Norman, who smiled fondly at him as he moved to sit on an end table by the bed Peter had woken up on. Peter’s eyes followed and blinked after noticing the tubes littering the floor around it. His brows furrowed as he turned his eyes downwards, noticing where he guessed, he’d ripped them out of his arms in his sleep. His eyes snapped back up to Norman somewhere during his thoughts, wondering whether or not they’d done a blood test on him. “Mister Osborn, could you tell me what happened? I can’t remember past MJ running towards me.” Norman nodded as he turned back towards Peter, placing a hand on his shoulder. “It seems you’ve started mutating again, Peter. Your little Spider-man character is getting an upgrade. Not that it matters, of course, since you won’t be putting back on the costume anytime soon, or at all.”  
The shorter of the two’s eyes widened as the other snickered, asking if he really hadn’t noticed yet before moving to pick up a mirror sitting on the end table, and holding it out to the younger. Peter took it. Hesitantly, he didn’t quite know what to think just yet. Norman knew he was Spider-man, but he wasn’t attacking him. though, he supposed his last statement was meant to be a threat. Bringing the mirror to his face, he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he stared back at himself. Something was very wrong. He four more eyes than usual for goodness’s sake. They were closed, but bringing a hand to his face proved it wasn’t just makeup to freak him out because no matter how hard he tried they wouldn’t rub off. 

Not that coming to any kind of realization that it wasn’t a joke had stopped him. Instead, he found his risk being caught between the fingers of the elder man. “Peter, do stop. I can’t have my property damaging itself.” Peter tried his best to pull away but between the mutation and not eating since the afternoon before he found himself struggling. “I’m not your property, Osborn.” Peter spat the words with venom as he allowed his head to drop, locking his gaze on the floor. However, he couldn’t help, but shiver as Norman dipped down to whisper in his ear. “I’m afraid you’re wrong there, Peter. My spider gave you those powers, so it’s only fair you that you belong to me. But I suppose leaving wouldn’t do you much anyway. After all, Peter Parker we announced legally dead this morning. Poor thing didn’t even make it through the night for treatment. Don’t worry, you’ll get your time to mourn, and then when you’re ready we can start the real fun. though, I’ll admit I can’t wait for those little arms that are starting to grow out of your sides to finish baking. Will you try to fight me then?” 

Peter whimpered at the grip on his wrist tightened, and he could do little more than shake his head.


End file.
